Potions
by AntisocialGamer
Summary: Audrey goes out to get a drink and it ends up leading her to a one night stand. But is it for her own personal gain, or something more...


Red.

Her favorite color in the whole world. Her favorite color of all time. For some odd reason, the color just fascinates her so much. It stood out from all the others.

It was so bright. Yet it could also be so dark. It blended with almost everything and she loved everything hosting the color.

Clothing, some games, vibrators, dildos, perfume, necklaces, bracelets.

Blood. More like wine.

She wasn't a huge fan of the drink, but it was able to make her enter that bar that day. Not for the partying. Or to smoke a few blunts. But to just get a nice swig of the deep red liquid.

She would go to a party, don't get her wrong. But she's been having another bad day. Even though the club would have done her some good, nothing could help her cope with what happened.

As she ordered a drink from the bar, she sat quietly in her seat, looking down at the brown and beige patterned floor underneath her. She could still hear the screams of her father yelling to come downstairs. She could still see her mom going outside with a complete stranger. And she could still feel the fake kisses delivered from her boyfriend. The tears could've been noticed if it wasn't for her holding them back. And the whimpers could've been heard if she wasn't chugging down her drink.

The sparkling red liquid hit the spot. But didn't stop the hurting. She needed more of the cure. She needed another shot of it. She almost ordered another, until she noticed a girl sit next to her.

The girl had brown short hair, green eyes and a red dress with a black outline to it. She seemed somewhat hot to her, and not because of the dress. More because of the smile she gave her. She would tap that. But first, she had to get her drink. Before she could though, the girl next to her finally spoke in a light cute female voice, "Hi there."

The redhead quickly looked up and down at her before answering back, tired and broken, "Hello."

"You don't look so good. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just. Give me a minute for my drink to digest through my system..."

"Uh, okay. By the way, my name is Kyu. Its nice to meet you. What's your name?"

It took a good second for the red haired girl to reply back, "Audrey. Audrey... Belrose."

"Lucky. That's a better name then Kyu Sugardust. Haha." She tried to laugh it off, but Audrey acted as if the hotty was only a figment of her imagination. And because of that, she decided to take the chance to let loose at this moment while she thought she was high. But thinking can only get you so far. Since she never responded, Kyu continued, "Serious though. You look like a slob. Anything I can do for you?"

"Fuck me."

"Huh?"

"You would only talk to me because of my looks. Because I'm the most beautiful girl around here, right? Because you want to see what gold I got in my junk? Well, today's your lucky day. I want you to bang my lights out. Do me as if there is no tomorrow. Just go all in."

She expected the girl to say she was crazy and run away from her, but instead, she just nodded lightly to herself and questioned, "Out in public?"

"Of course not, dumb ass! I mean at your place or something. You gotta say yes because now I'm feeling horny."

"... Yeah. Sure. Let's go." And just like that, the brunette took the redhead's hand quickly and exit out of the bar into her house. That night was all about to things to Audrey. Hot kisses and insane orgasms. The good stuff, as she called it.

It was able to relief the pain, but it wasn't able to take her mind off things. That was okay, though. She could deal with it. As long as she kept on that plastic smile and laugh.

Nothing was wrong.

Or at least on the outside...

 **This was just yet another idea I had for a story. Recently, I had got the game Huniepop and completed it in at least three to four hours. And the only characters I like were Audrey and Kyu. And because of that line Kyu said and since I love them too much, I made this little thing for them. Will it continue? That's up to you. If you guys want me to continue this little shot right here, feel free to tell me and I will do it. Promise.**


End file.
